


Please

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Post Season 11, Post-Casifer, Post-The Darkness, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it, I could kiss you right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> From this post on Tumblr by [Deans-Colette](http://deans-colette.tumblr.com/post/142086867167/what-if-we-get-cas-back-and-dean-hugs-him-all)

Everything around them burned. The roof was caving. The building was collapsing. Somewhere nearby, Sam was yelling that they needed to get out. 

For Dean, none of that existed. He held Cas in his arms, tears mixing with the blood and dirt smeared on his face. “Cas, come on. Please. You gotta wake up. You gotta come back to me.” He pulled Cas closer, burying his face in the angel’s sweat-soaked hair. “Please, Cas. I need you.”

A soft gasp escaped Castiel and Dean pulled back just enough to see his face. “Dean…”

“Cas!” Dean cupped Cas’s cheek with his free hand. “Oh my god. You–you’re okay?”

Cas swallowed. His throat felt as if it were on fire. He nodded, his fingers twisting in the front of Dean’s coat. 

Dean huffed - a breathy laugh full of relief and joy. “Damn it, I could kiss you right now.”

Cas was exhausted, every part of him broken. Lucifer could have that effect on people. He relaxed against Dean, melting into his arms, his fingers tightening their grip on Dean’s jacket. His eyes, watery and tired, met Dean’s. “Please,” he choked back a sob. 

Without hesitation, Dean surged forward, pressing his lips to Cas’s. He tasted like blood, sweat, and pure perfection. “Don’t ever leave me like that again,” he growled, his lips never leaving Cas’s. “Promise me.”

Sliding his bruised and bloodied fingers through Dean’s hair, Cas sighed - a content sigh full of happiness and warmth. “I promise, Dean,” he whispered. “I promise.”


End file.
